1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing arylvinylsulfone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vinylsolfone is widely used as an important functional group and has been prepared, for example, by reacting .beta.-chloroethylphenylsulfone with a stoichiometric amount of sodium hydroxide or triethylamine. U.S. Pat. No. 2,554,576, DE 877607, J. Org. Chem., 58, 4506 (1993) and J. Chem. Soc., 1754 (1949)!
Alternatively, a readily available 2-phenylsulfonylethanol is mesylated and then the mesylate is reacted with triethylamine Bull. Korean Chem. Soc., 16, 670 (1995)!.
These processes were not always satisfactory, however, in that the yield of the desired product was not satisfactory when sodium hydroxide was used or a further tedious process was required to cope with a large amount of used triethylamine in wastewater, or the expensive mesyl chloride was required.
Therefore, a further method to provide arylvinylsulfone has been desired.